The Cleric
'The Cleric '''is the main antagonist in ''Toy Story: That Time Forgot. He is a pterosaur-like toy who acted as a ruler over the Battlesaur toys, who prior to the film had no idea they were toys. The Cleric was the only one who knew they were toys (though it's uncertain how he found out) and prevented them from finding out or being played with by humans in order to have power. He was voiced by Steve Purcell. Toy Story That Time Forgot The Celric makes his first appearance when Woody, Buzz, Rex, Trixie and Angel Kitty are brought to Mason's house. He seems quite mistrustful of the newcomers, fearing that the Battlesaurs will realize they themselves are toys. After imprisoning Woody, Buzz and Angel Kitty, he sends Trixie and Rex to fight alongside Reptillus Maximus, where Trixie soon realizes that other toys unwillingly pitted against them are no match for the Battlesaurs. In an attempt to stop Reptillus from harming any more toys, Trixie reveals Bonnie's name written on her foot, which the Cleric sees as a "mark of obedience" as she has surrendered herself. He sends Reptillus after her as runs off to expose the truth to the Battlesaurs. The Celric takes over control of a mechanically-modified Rex as he prepares to dispose of Woody, Buzz, and Angel Kitty through means of shredding them with a fan. However, Trixie has successfully convinced Reptillus that he is a toy, and soon Bonnie and Mason begin playing with the Battlesaurs. From that day on, the Cleric along with the other Battlesaurs have had a change of heart, having "surrendered" themselves to play time. He apparently realizes that being a toy isn't all that bad. Trivia * The Cleric has a similar appearance to one of the SkekSès from The Dark Crystal. * The Cleric is also similar to Lots-O' Huggin' Bear, the main antagonist of Toy Story 3, Trixie and Bonnie's first appearance in the Toy Story franchise. ** Both toys are antagonists, both use other toys as their minions, and both use a certain place as their lair (for Lotso, Sunnyside Daycare; for the Cleric, Mason's room) while children are busy or not present. The only difference is how they use it: Lotso uses Sunnyside Daycare as a prison camp, while the Cleric uses Mason's room as the Battlesaurs' tribe. ** Both of them had a henchman who fell in love with a friend of Woody, Buzz and Rex: Ken was Lotso's servant and fell in love with Barbie; Reptillus Maximus was the Cleric's servant and fell in love with Trixie. ** Both of them also turned one of Woody's friends against the gang: Lotso reprogrammed Buzz and made him part of his gang, forcing him to lock up Rex and Andy's toys, while The Cleric turned Rex into his slave against his will and also made him drop Woody and Buzz into the pit. Also, the Cleric is implied to have reformed in the short's ending, whereas Lotso has never reformed nor met Bonnie and/or Trixie (though in early versions of Toy Story 3, Trixie was going to be Lotso's henchwoman before being replaced by Stretch). ** In addition to acting like Lotso, both the Cleric and Lotso also parody Emperor Palpatine, the main antagonist of the original and prequel Star Wars trilogies. *** The way Big Baby turned on Lotso mirrors the way Darth Vader turned on Palpatine in Star Wars: Return of The Jedi, while the Cleric's voice sounds similar to Palpatine's. This makes the Cleric the second Toy Story villain to parody Palpatine after Lotso. *** The Cleric also parodies Darth Vader as he parodies one of Vader's lines in Star Wars: A New Hope, making him third Toy Story villain to parody Vader after Emperor Zurg and Big Baby. Category:Characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Males Category:Objects Category:Toys Category:Villains Category:Dinosaurs Category:Anti heroes Category:Villains turned to good side Category:Elderly characters Category:Leaders Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney characters